Let Me Hear Your Voice
by EveryoneneedSomeone
Summary: The Flock dies in a freak accident, or so MAx thinks. She can't remember Fang and knows that something is missing. Will she ever figure out the schools evil schemes. Is Max willing to do anything to remember? Even working with the School?
1. Long Lost Remembrance

**A/N Hey people!! I havn't written in such a long time. This is a new idea inspired by my best friend Branny and the song Koe wo kikasete (let me hear your voice)lol So i do that alot steal titles of songs. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Maximum Ride or the song Koe wo kikasete.**

**Copyright: I do own the plot though. No Touchy.**

**_Chapter 1 Long Lost Remembrance._**

**Max's POV**

Everyone is gone. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel-everyone, gone. They had all died in an accident. I don't even remember what happened. The doctors said I would suffer some memory loss.

I feel like such a bigger part of me is missing. I can't remember, but I can't forget. I remember something making me feel happy where I shouldn't have. Something-or someone- making me feel safe.

Every time I think about it. My brain shifts to thoughts about the Flock. It's Like I'm protecting myself from myself.

**Third Person**

"Did it work as planned?"

"Not as planned, But it did work. We had hoped she would let go. She didn't, but the experiment still worked. She forgot." The white coat draped down to his ankles.

"Maybe it'll go wrong and she'll remember." The other man said, clipboard in hand.

His friend chuckled, "even if she did remember she would never find him. We are keeping close tabs on both of them-all of them."

Down in the depths of the Flock's most hated place, chains rattled. A dark figure hung against the wall only half alive.

"Max," he whispered.

**A/N yeah i know short. But what-the-hay. I'll write longer ones this is just getting the story started. this is more a prolouge than chapter one but i dont really like to lable this prolouges lol Merry Christmas!! ^o^**


	2. The Power in a Name

**A/N Hey everyone!! I'm npt really proud of the way the story is going so far. I need to spice it up so that will be in the next maybe one or two chapters lol. Enjoy**

**Third Person**

His thought was dry. He could feel blood slowly dripping through his wings. A voice could be heard in the distance. Anger coursed through the dark figure.

"Hello, Fang," the white coat with the glasses said. "Are you ready?"

Fang growled and tried to yell,"why are you doing this Jeb!!" The sound barely traveled, it was barely a whisper.

Jeb turned to the new experiment him. "Take experiment 13542 to the examining room."

Fang felt metal claws grip his hand and unchain him. He was dragged down the hall. The metal thing dragged him through the door and flung him on a metal table.

Jeb entered the room. "Time to get started."

"Where' Max." Fang said gritted through his teeth.

"She's safe. We are keeping a close eye on her." Jeb got the syringe ready and stuck it into Fang's arm.

**Fang's POV**

Burning. Unbelievable burning. I feel like I am on fire. I couldn't struggle. I could barely move. The strange robot thing in the corner, I could never defeat it. I need to get to Max.

"Incredible," Jeb whispered to the white coat next to him.

The burning was gone. As soon as I thought about Max the burning disappeared. Maybe if I…

Jeb got another syringe and stuck that one into me. Cold. It felt like ice cubes are growing inside my body. My body started shaking.

Max. I need to get to Max. The cold stopped.

The white coats turned to each other in confusion and delight. One more syringe was stuck into my arm.

It felt like electrical currents were being run through my body. This time I muster all my strength and whispered, "Max." Not only was the pain gone but I felt a little better, a little stronger.

**Third Person **

"How is experiment 13542 holding up," one white coat said to Jeb.

"He's alive." Jeb answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about experiment 13543 and the others."

"She's fine. They're fine. We are keeping close tabs on all of them. Right guys?" Jeb bent over and looked into four dog crates.

The Flock glared at the man who had once loved them and then betrayed them. Jeb kicked one of the crates. "I bet you wish Max were here. Well, Max is dead."

The Flocks" Mouths dropped open. "Max can't be dead." Nudge said.

"Yes, honey, she can be dead and she is." Jeb left laughing.

Angel turned to Nudge, "Max can't be dead right?"

"No," Nudge said back with confidence. "We have to believe that she is alive."

"Yeah. Don't worry Angel. I'm sure they are just lying to us again," Gazzy tried to reassure his sister. "Right Iggy?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Iggy looked down. Truth be told, he wasn't sure. Max was probably dead. The School had the power to kill her.

"I just wish Max was here." Nudge said and all the little ones agreed.

**A/N Yeah i know short again. Well it's Christmas break i can write more. Hopefully i'll get alot of this story done.**


	3. My Lucky Stars & Betrayal

**A/N Yay 3rd chapter!! ^o^ Ok so the story is finally starting to really kick off. Big surprise at the end. Enjoy**

**Max's POV **

"FANG!!!!!!" I bolted upright. Sweat ran down my back. Fang? What is that? Where did that come from?

To clear my head I did the only thing I knew how to do, fly. I leapt out my window into the black. The stars being my only light, I flew high. Maybe if I flew fast enough I could get away from everything.

Once I was far away from where my mom and sister were sleeping, I stopped in a tree. Looking up at the stars, I let my thoughts wonder.

Everything was gone. My Flock, Jeb, even the ultra annoying Voice. Well I still had my mom and Ella. I thank my lucky starts for them.

**Third Person**

"Run faster!!" A white coat yelled at Fang. "If you don't run faster you know what will happen!"

Fang knew all too well. They wouldn't feed him and they would shock him. He knew he had to keep running, but even while standing up he was slipping out of consciousness.

He let go. Blackness surrounded him as he felt his feet slip from beneath him. A white coat came over and kicked Fang in the stomach. Fang didn't feel a thing; he was already too far under. The white coat bent down and shocked Fang but got the same lifeless response.

**Fang's POV **

My body ached. One of my wings felt like it was broken. I slowly opened my eyes. Wait. No antiseptic smell. The stars were above me. I was outside. Was I free?

I slowly got up, although every nerve in my body begged me not to. No I was not free. A fence was all the way around and above me. In front of me were a bunch of those weird robots.

"These robots are called Claws. They are the School's new experiment," Jeb's voice blasted over speakers hidden somewhere. "Battle to the death."

The Claws started marching forward. I got ready to fight. I punched the first one in the stomach: my hand rang out in pain, so did the Claw's stomach.

Before I could recover, one grabbed my neck and threw me to the ground. The Claws jumped in unison onto me. They started beating me and scrapping me with their claws.

I could feel old wounds re-opening, feathers being ripped out of my wings, my bones breaking. I couldn't get them off or make them stop. I stopped struggling.

All I could do was wish on my lucky stars that I might survive and see Max again.

**Angel's POV **

Max couldn't be dead. I have to stay positive and believe that she is still alive. I turned to Nudge, "Do you think we will ever get out of here alive?" Of course I already knew what she thought, but I needed someone to talk to.

"Well, I was thinking-" before she could get one more word out Jeb entered the room. He stopped in front of my cage.

"You're coming with me Angel. I have something to talk to you about." He unlocked my cage and I crawled right out.

Nudge's thoughts were confused and curious, as were Iggy's and Gazzy's. I walked right next to Jeb. His mind was blank; I couldn't read anything.

He walked me down the hall with no guards. We entered a room that only had a table and two chairs. Jeb gestured for me to sit at one and he sat in the other.

Once I sat down, Jeb started to speak. "Angel, honey, I was wondering," Jeb began but didn't continue.

I nodded impatiently.

"Would you be willing to work for the School?"

**A/N HAHAHA!!!!! Cliffe hanger! i hate those things lol **


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**ok yay another chapter. This one is finally getting everything really rolling. Yay ^o^ enjoy**

**Gazzy's POV **

The door opened and in walked Jeb with Angel following. He just bent over and she crawled right into her crate. I knew something was up. I knew my sister.

Suddenly, calming thoughts came into my head. _It's ok everything is alright,_ Angel thought into my mind.

I looked at her and nodded convinced that everything was perfect and fine.

**Second Person**

You look behind you as you quietly make your way down the stairs. If you get caught you may get fired or worse. Your white coat moves silently around your ankles as you continue down the stairs.

There you see him just ahead. Walking faster before someone sees you, you reach him in a few steps. His broken and battered body makes you gasp.

"Experiment 13542-" you start to say but he cuts you off.

"I have a name. Fang." He growls at you. He is starting to shake and the chains are rattling.

"I-I am here to help," you say hoping to convince him.

He made a noise that could have been a sarcastic laugh, "A white coat? Very funny. Not a single one of you would want to help me."

"I am here to help. You'll see." With that, you hurry back the way you came. You can feel his hatred staring you in the back but know this is the right thing to do.

**Max's POV**

"Max, please?" Ella begged me. "Please just go shopping with me. Just this once."

"No, Ella. You know how much I hate shopping."

"Come on Max." Without another word she grabbed me hand and dragged me to the car.

As we drove into town, I sat there in a mood that most people would call moping. I know, real mature Max. The one time Ella wants to do anything and it happens to be shopping Yay me.

"Come on. Stop moping. It'll be fine," Ella said over and over as she dragged me through torture-ville.

Would this night-mare ever end?

**Third Person**

Jeb walk towards the door where the Flock was being held. The plan was finally being set into play. Finally the school would have Maximum back.

He walked into the room. "Angel, it's time." He bent down and unlocked her cage. She crawled out and stood beside Jeb.

"Angel what's going on?" Nudge asked in a frantic.

"It's none of your concern. None of you matter, including Max." Angel turned and left with Jeb, leaving the rest of her family staring after her and hoping it wasn't true.

**mwhahahahahaha but there's no surprise with Angel most of us knew it was coming lol **


	5. You Can't Handle The Truth

**ok sorry i havnt uploaded i've been busy and today i was sick. Like stomach sick. not fun =(. well here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Happy New Year ^o^.**

**Max's POV **

"Ella, please. Can we leave now?" I was now just walking around behind Ella. My pleading was just space filler. I knew she would never go home until she got the perfect outfit.

"No. I have one more shop." She was about to open the door to the store when three vans screeched to a stop in front of us. **(A/N yeah sorry. Well just saying that this mall is like the shops aren't connected. You have to go outside to get to the next shop. They are currently outside.)**

Creepy metal things jumped out the back doors. My fighting instincts kicked in. The creepy metal things weren't attacking. What were they even doing here? Anybody got a clue?

Someone else hopped out of the back of one of the vans. Little blond curls bobbed as the five-year-old I loved reappeared in front of me.

Emotion flooded me. "Hey, Max," my baby said.

I had to get to her. I ran to her, standing in front of the metal things. I wrapped her in my arms. "Baby, Angel, are you ok? I thought… I thought," I couldn't finish.

"What you thought I was dead," she didn't hug me back. "Max these robots behind me are called Claws. Are you ready to go back?"

"Back? Back to where? The School?" I looked her in the eyes. Was she being serious?

"Where else?" She smiled at me, her innocent smile. Next thing I felt was metal claws slicing into my arm.

The Claws picked me up and threw me in the van. Ella was gone. I hope she got away. The van doors slammed shut and started driving away.

**Second Person**

You slowly wrap the bloody body with bandage. He only stirs once. You still wonder how he could survive such a beating for the Claws. He was the only one so far.

When you finish, his eyes flutter open. "Where… Where am I?" he asks weekly.

"Back in the basement," you reply, setting some water and bread in front of Fang. "You managed to survive the Claws."

"You," he says through gritted teeth. He tries to sit up, but you quickly push him down.

"You can't get up yet. You'll re-open the wounds," you tell him.

"Why do you care?" he asks, venom dripping off of his words.

You get up and walk towards the stairs. "Don't forget to eat. You'll need your strength." You start to walk up the stairs.

His question bugs you. Why you are doing this, maybe even you will never figure it out.

**Third Person **

"Why does Jeb even want to bring in experiment 13543?" one white coat asks.

"Who knows? No one can figure out what he's thinking," the other said.

"You'll see soon," Jeb replies calmly, sitting down in a chair. He had a plan to test Maximum Ride.

**yeah i write short chapters lol. I dont exactly know why Jeb went and got Max. So i'm open for suggestions =D. **


	6. Be Careful What You Wish For

**OK so so so sorry for the delay. I have been really busy. And it's shorter than i would have liked because i am really busy. First week back at school. Well enjoy the story.**

**Max's POV**

Someone yanked off the black cloth covering my head. Light burned my eyes. One person stood in front of me. "Jeb," I said through my teeth.

"You're forgetting someone," A sweet, little voice said from behind me. Angel walked into my line of vision.

As Jeb put his arm around her, my heart felt like it was breaking. My little girl, working with the one place where it was most dangerous, the one place I didn't want her to be.

"What do you want?" I could hardly say. I was falling apart.

"We want you to 'help' us," Angel said.

"Never I would never help people like you. Lairs." I tried to move my hands and feet but restraints held me captive.

Angel didn't even flinch. "Then we'll make you want to help us."

"I'll never help you. You'll never make me. When I am free, the world will know about all this," I motioned with my eyes around the plain white room.

"You're not in any position to be making threats, Max," Angel smiled cruelly. "Don't you want to know who Fang is?"

Jeb gave Angel a look that said "are-you-crazy-don't-tell-her". My mind went almost blank. Angel, the good old mind-reader. I did indeed want to know who Fang was. "I can't trust you. You already lied about your death. Is the rest of the Flock alive?"

This time it was Jeb who spoke up, "Maybe you can't trust us." He ignored my question and continued on. "What if I told you that this person, Fang, would suffer because you won't help us?"

For some reason the idea of Fang suffering hurt me. I had to protect him with all I am. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"That's my girl," Jab said smiling.

**Third Person**

He tried to get up, but pain shot through his body. He sank back down to the cold ground, his chains rattling behind him. He almost wished to be dead. Max was the only thought that kept him still holding on.

He let his mind wander. Fang started to think about the white coat that had come down to help him. Could he trust the white coat?

Fang heard footsteps coming light and quick down the stairs. _Here comes the white coat again,_ he thought.

The feet stopped in front of where he lied chained. Fang looked up, "Angel?"

**yay cliffhanger lol MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! i hate them too just bare with it lol. i'll update as soon as possible.**


	7. Stormy Weather Straight Ahead

**ok i know i haven't posted in forever. I have been busy. so i tired to post a long post right will it didn't work. i got sidetracked really bad. so it's short but full of lots of info that is need later on.**

**Second Person **

You slowly sneak down the stairs. "Fang, I have something to tell you," says a little girl's voice.

You stop dead in your tracks. You can't see her but you recognize Angel's voice. You stay in your hiding spot and just listen.

"Angel! How are you here?" Fang's surprised voice echoed against the walls.

Ignoring his question she continues, "Max has been captured. Now she is working with Jeb."

"What?" Fang voice is just a whisper. It pains you to hear his sad voice.

"Why doesn't our peeping tom come out from hiding," Angel's voice startles you.

You slowly make your way down the rest of the stairs and come into the open. You stare Angel right in the face. You can feel Fang's scowl.

Angel turns back to Fang, "Max has forgotten all about you." Then she looks at you, "don't even bother white coat. It's useless."

She walks up the stairs leaving you alone with a completely emotionless Fang.

**Max's POV **

"This is what we want you to do Max, " Jeb said, preparing me to do my first mission. "We need you to kill this man. He is an important Scientist from Kentucky. He is a hindrance to our research."

"So you're just going to release me and hope I come back?" I couldn't believe I was actually going along with this.

"No the bracelet you are wearing has a tracker and a voice recorder. We can watch you and hear everything you say." Jeb put a picture in front of me, like what I just asked was a stupid question and he was short on time.

"So this is him?" I looked at his info. This man had two kids, a nice home, and a wife. This was wrong. I couldn't kill an innocent man. I am not a killer. "No," I said firmly.

"You're in no position to be giving orders. Don't you want to know about Fang?" Jeb said tempting me.

"If this is what I have to do, no, I don't want to. I will go my whole life wondering, but I am not a killer." I was sure nothing he said could make me change my mind. I was Maximum Ride, the strong and blunt.

"Well if that won't motivate you then," he paused for a second thinking and then started again, "Angel would have a pretty hard time going under experiments again."

The sentence shocked me, "But she's on your side."

"That can change," was his curt answer.

I knew what I had to do, "Show me to the exit."

* * *

Finally in the air and away from the stench of the School, I was free. Well not really, but it felt like I was. On my way to kill someone with a tracer attached to my arm isn't exactly most people's image of "free".

Just up ahead was the old hawk cave. The hawks were up and flying. I landed and memories of the Flock came rushing to my head.

I remembered that I was standing on the ground about to take off. I looked up and saw the Flock. All seven of them?

**yay another memory. Review**


	8. Not Worhty of Simple Happiness

**ok here's the next part. It's short but it's detailed kinda lol. ^o^ enjoy **

**WARNING: _This is where the "T" part comes in. Squeemish people Beware. It is a little graphic. _**

**Copyright: Mine all mine well the story is. The claws are mine and so is the 2 new people.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fang, Max, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nugde, The School, or Jeb. **

**Max's POV **

One more hour of freedom. One more hour before I had to kill a completely innocent man. I thought about running away. I looked down at the tracer. There has got to a way to get this thing off. Any ideas?

As I entered Kentucky, I felt worse and worse. Killing was wrong no matter who you are killing. I mean the Flyboys and Erasers, they were trying to kill us so we had to kill them.

Dark fell and his house can into sight. He lived with his wife, who was on vacation, and always worked in his laboratory underground. Very few people would notice him gone.

I flew around back into some bushes. I noticed a little hatch on the side of the house. It was big enough for a grown man to crawl though, probably an escape route.

I slowly opened the hatch and crawled though. I closed the hatch and was covered in complete darkness. I slowly pulled the knife the School had given me, out of my backpack. I pushed against the other hatch, just two inches away from me.

He had his back to me, studying something. I took a deep breath and slowly crept towards him. I put my hand around his mouth and my knife to his neck in one swift movement. "You're number one," I whispered into his ear. Then I slit his throat. It wasn't pretty like in the movies. Blood got all over me.

I dropped him on the ground. I grabbed the dead man's hair and carved on his forehead "ONE". There I was done.

I looked up and saw what he was working on. My stomach felt even worse than it did a second ago. It was his little boy. The boy was thought to be dead but in reality he was down here. Just like me, he had been turned into an experiment. He had growths all over him and he was turning green. Poor kid would probably die in a week or so.

I unlocked his cage and crawled back through both hatches. I took off into the sky. I was ashamed to be flying after that. I didn't deserve this small happiness, even if the man wasn't innocent after all.

"Good job, Max," my bracelet said to me. "I'm proud." It was Jeb.

"Yeah, well I'm not." I said back and flew off into the night.

**Third Person**

Fang lay on the ground, his arms pulled up because of the chains. He heard steps coming down the stairs again. _It must be the white coat,_ he thought.

Instead, a girl about his age came into the room. She was carrying a tray of food. She slid it across the room. It landed right in front of Fang. "You're probably wondering about your white coat friend. They don't trust him anymore."

The girl turned around to leave. In the dim light Fang could just barely make out the impression of wings.

**oooooooooo cue mysterious music!! i can't even wait to see what happens next**


	9. Pinned Wings

**yay over 4,000 words in Word Enjoy. Some more suspense lol **

**Second Person**

You pace impatiently. Three steps to the left, three steps to the right. The room wouldn't allow you much more space.

The door to white room slid open. Jeb, your boss, walked in. "I have received information that you have been talking to the Subject."

You nod slowly. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"It could be. We are reassigning you. You are now to be doing desk work. You are restrected to ever see the Subject again," Jeb walks of of the room.

You know you have to see him again. In any way possible you must. You must keep your promise. "We'll see about that," you mutter.

**Max's POV **

I landed just outside of the school. Claws come towards me to secure me. This could be my only chance. I pulled out my still bloody knife and stabbed one of the Claws. The knife broke. It just snapped. What were these things made of? Titanium?

My sudden attack made the Claws go wild. They all came towards me ready for a fight. Jeb came running out. "Stop!!" He shouted. "Come here Max."

I slowly walked towards him. "It's done," I said, no emotion showing through my voice. "Now tell my who Fang is."

"Not so fast Max," Jeb said, still proud that he held all the cards.

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air. The Claws came around me. There was a small space between me and them. "Max, put me down," The was amusment in Jeb's voice.

"No, Jeb, I don't think I will," I squeezed tighter. I already killed a man, I'm sure I could kill Jeb too. Even if he was my father. I was having a bad day so far and he just made it worse.

"Look over there," he managed to choke out. What I saw made me gasp and drop Jeb.

My Flock. There, all of them, were hanging in a cage. Their wings were tied behind them and a bunch of Claws were below, waiting to tare them apart.

"Max!!" Nudge called. Immedeatly the cage shocked her. She whimmpered her body hurt even worse than it was already.

I unflurred my wings and got ready to take off. I hadn't even left the ground when Claws grabbed my wings. OUCH!! They pinned me, crishing my wings.

"Take her inside," Jeb ordered.

The Claws didn't even bother picking me up. They just dragged me inside by my wings. I looked up at my Flock one more time. I was half happy that they were alive. The other half of me wanted to struggle and get away and resque them. That was my next plan.

**Third person**

She walked down the stairs, wings out in the open. "Fang, I'm here to change your bandages."

He grumbled and didn't move. "I said get up I'm trying to help you." She sat down beside him as he sat up. "My name is Myrah." **(A/N I have nothing against Myrahs I think it is a beautiful name. That is why I am using it.)**

Fang didn't say anything. He was making a plan on how to get out. So far he had nothing. Myrah conintued to talk on and off, Fang just ignored her as she finished up.

One thing stood out to Fang, "Max just got back from her job," Myrah had said in her babbling.

"What job?!" Fang growled cutting her off.

"That is for you to find out later," Myrah got up and left the room leaving Fang to his thoughts.

**ok i'm not going to post the next chapter till i have at least 10 reviews you know chapter 10 with 10 reviews lol although more than 10 reviews would be awesome lets aim for 15 ;)**


	10. Big Surprise

**Ok i know it's supremely short, but it's build up chapter ok. That's your clue. Hint*Cough Cough something big is going to happen soon Cough Cough*Hint lol anyway sorry but enjoy. I wasn't too proud of the way this one started. **

**NOTICE: today, January 18th, thousands of people are marching, in Texas, to the newest and biggest Planned Parenthood building. Kepp them in your prayers today. **

**Copyright: I own the Claws and Myrah and the plot no takey**

**Disclaimer. I don't the School, Jeb, or the Flock**

**Max's POV **

"You promised," I said through my teeth.

"Yes, I promised, but only if you worked for me. You have only done one job," Jeb countered.

"What else do you want me to do?" I stared him down. Another broken promise. I should just stop expecting things.

"That's my girl. We want to run some experiments," Jeb began.

"Big surprise," I muttered under my breath.

Jeb glared at me. "Wait here," He said curtly.

"Like I have any choice," I said to a closed door.

I started to think about the Flock. They had been alive this whole time. Now the only way to save them is to do this. To work with the School.

**Third Person**

Jeb walked slowly down the steps. His plan was working so far. Now it was time to complete the next part. Soon Maximum Ride would be so broken apart that it wouldn't matter whether or not the School experimented on her.

Jeb walked up to Fang. "You've healed up quite nicely. Time for the next experiment." Jeb bent down and started unlocking the chains on Fang's hands and feet.

Fang didn't say anything as the two Claws grabbed him. They dragged Fang down long, twisted hallways. Finally the ID card slid through the reader and the door opened.

The Claws threw Fang into the room and left. Fang looked up. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Max?"

"Do I know you?"

**Iggy's POV**

My wings were tired to my back. I could feel the Cage swinging dangerously in the air. Nudge was crying.

"Max! What are they going to do to Max?! Where is Angel?!" Gazzy was trying to comfort her.

What were they going to do with Max, indeed. The question really is, Did Max betray us just like Angel?

**yay short chapter lol ok so i'm going to post soon cause today we have off meaning i have nothing to do although _REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!_ would be nice ^o^**


	11. Adrian

**i know i havn't uploaded in forever i'm sorry. I've been busy with ligit reasons. Now i'm trapped inside with a blizzard outside. So here is your story lol Enjoy**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Copyright - The plotline is mine. So is adrian and the boss**

**Max's POV **

"Do I know you?" I asked. This stranger standing in front of me, all dark and silent, seemed distant, but, at the same time, there was familiarity about him.

The boy came closer to me, "Max, do you remember me?"

"Get away from me!" I almost shouted and backed up a good three feet away. I saw pain flicker into his eyes and then leave.

"Guess you don't," he said, barely audible. "It's me Fang."

The name hit me like a smack in the face. Fang? Where had I heard the name before? Why does my heart jump for joy when I hear that name? Where- suddenly immense pain shot through my head.

In an instant the boy who calls himself Fang, was by my side. "Is it the Voice, Max?"

How did he know about the Voice? The pain got worse. The more I thought the more it hurt.

The door whizzed open. White coats rushed in. They threw Fang against the wall. I heard the air leave his lungs as he hit. "Fang!!" I screamed and the world turned black.

**Second Person**

"Jeb!! Why did you do that?! The Boss is furious!" The white coat, Aria, scolds. You know her well. She is simply a scientist that has no idea the depth of what she is in.

"I don't care what the Boss says! When Maximum recovers she is going back into the room with Fang!" Jeb replies.

"You'll kill her!!' Aria shouts back.

"She'll be fine!! She's Maximum Ride!!! She's built for things like this!!" Jeb counters. You are sure he has finally stepped over the line of crazy to insane.

"You'll lose your job!!"Aria looks like she is about to explode.

Jeb laughs wildly, "The Boss can't fire me!! The Boss is my wife!!" Jeb continues to laugh.

Aria huffs. She knows that nothing can stop Jeb. He has too many friends in high places. "Come on. Let's go." Aria turns and you follow her, leaving Jeb cackling.

**Third Person**

Max re-enters the room where she had previously collapsed. Fang is there sitting on the ground. She goes to the other side of the room. They sit there, looking at each other.

Fang slowly gets up and walks over to where Max is sitting. He sits down beside her. "Max," he says softly. She looks up and their lips meet.

**Max's POV **

Our lips meet. It feels so right, so familiar. I start to kiss back when I remember that this is a stranger; I have no idea who this boy is.

I push "Fang" away. "Get off of me," I mean to shout, but it comes out as a whisper.

"Max," the boy reaches out to me.

I spring up to my feet. "Don't touch me," I say in the same tone. "How do I know you aren't another trick from the School?"

The boy looks down and then back at me, "You're right. There's no fooling Maximum Ride. You are as amazing as they say. I'm just another experiment. Another one of the School's experiments fashioned like the boy Fang. My name is really Adrian. Good job, Max."

Adrian gets up and walks over to the door. "Jeb it's over." The door opens and two Claws grab him and they leave.

I am left alone in the room.

**Third Person**

Jeb walks up to where Fang has been re-chained to the wall. "Aw, isn't that sweet. The boy lies to the one he loves to 'help' her. How is that helping her?"

Fang stares into the eyes of Jeb. If Max didn't remember him, maybe there was a reason. From now on he will be Adrian to her. It's too late to turn back.

"Does this mean you'll finally co-operate with the experiments, Adrian?" Jeb teases. "Oops I mean Fang." Jeb walks towards the stairs laughing.

Fang sits there without even a clue of the troubles to come.

**GAH!!!!!!! FANG YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DUMB T^T WHY FANG!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY?!?!?!?!?!**

**alrighty anyway i would really apreciate 25 reviews please please!!**


End file.
